A Fairy Tale for Robots
by BukkakeNoJutsu
Summary: What I think is a realistic take on how Orihime and Ichigo could possibly become a couple. Comments and criticism welcome.


A Fairy Tale for Robots

By BukkakeNoJutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own any Bleach other than what is next to my washing machine.

* * *

_"Goddamn it, Orihime! Just confess to him already. You don't even have to say anything. Just rub his junk like it could grant you wishes… _

_…Just do it while you're both still alive. "_

-_Arisawa Tatsuki _(two days ago)

* * *

(Now in the Present)

Resident orange haired tough guy, Kurosaki Ichigo raced to meet who was widely considered to be the most beautiful girl at Karakura High, Inoue Orihime near the school's sports supply shed after classes.

She seemed flushed with nerves when she made this request of him at lunchtime.

Was she sick? In trouble? It didn't matter as he rushed to her aid, as he always did whether in this world, the next, or someplace in-between. After all, she was a genuinely _good_ person and a close friend.

He efficiently tracked the thread of spirit energy belonging to Orihime, bringing his sprint to an end, but nowhere near winded.

Orihime sat on a nearby wooden bench, waving, then fidgeting. She seemed to avoid his gaze.

"Eh, 'hime! Did something happen? You okay?" questioned Ichigo sitting down next to her.

Orihime's face flushed beet-red from his proximity.

"I…" The burnt orange-haired girl inhaled deeply looking away for a moment, "I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I don't know where to begin."

Ichigo sat and thought for a second about his friend struggling.

"Hmm… If it's so difficult, try to go back to whatever you think would be a beginning.

Orihime sat and fidgeted some more.

"I've got it!" yelled Orihime jumping up from the bench excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Remember that art project we had about our future selves?"

"Yeah I do…"

"Remember mine?"

"Yeah, weren't you a giant robot with like tank treads and…"Ichigo vaguely motioned toward his upper torso, "…chest missiles called…uh? Help me here."

Orihime beamed at his recollection.

"Shin Orihime-X." chirped Ichigo's friend and current enigma.

"Yeah, Shin Orihime-X. What does that have to do with…?" Ichigo gestured to the present moment,

"It's everything," beamed Orihime, "Shin Orihime-X is a robot who ends up setting the world on fire in that picture I drew, but there's more to the picture than what's on the page. She looks like a completely autonomous robot, but that's not true. Let me sketch it for you."

The enthusiastic teen pulled out a notepad and pencil, and in moments had a perfectly serviceable sketch of her robotic future self, at least a rearward view.

"See that hand ladder and door?" pointed out Orihime.

The shinigami substitute nodded.

"Shin Orihime-X actually has a human partner-one who can reign in her more destructive impulses, who performs maintenance and pre-launch checks, and generally makes her happy. Actually, it takes the both of them together set the world on fire."

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I'm still a little lost," stated the bewildered teenager.

"No worries, Kurosaki-kun. It's sort of a metaphor. You see-" Orihime turned to Ichigo and looked him dead straight in the eyes, her eyes watering.

"If Shin Orihime-X is me in the future, who I see as my partner is…" Orihime gulped, "…_**You**_. It's always been you."

Ichigo froze. His eyes wide. Orihime likes-

-ME.

"I know I'm silly, goofy even. I don't how you'd ever-" Orihime turned away from Ichigo as tears ran down her face in silence.

No one had ever confessed to Ichigo before. He had been teased by Rangiku and Yoruichi, but this was completely alien. He was so busy fighting for his life and the lives of his friends that had never really considered a serious romantic relationship. To be honest, he was caught off balance and a little terrified more than anything.

What came to mind were the words from the deepest part of his soul, from his sword and partner Zangetsu, _"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

Orihime, interpreting Ichigo's silence for rejection, stood up on the verge of running home and crying herself to sleep when Ichigo's hand gently, but firmly found hers. Soon, she found herself hugged to his chest, her tears staining his uniform.

"Orihime, honestly, I'm an idiot. I don't know what hell I'm doing, but I'd like to find that out. _Together_. Sound good?"

The girl looked up to see a fragile, but genuine smile on Ichigo's face. Orihime nodded in agreement and her tears quickly gave way to infectious laughter.

* * *

The next day when Ichigo and Orihime arrived at school holding hands, both blushing but with fingers intertwined, people started to get the impression that nothing would ever be the same.

Not in Karakura.

Not in Soul Society.

Not in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Zangetsu just wondered how Ichigo's inner world got so goddamned sunny. That and why a giant robot was demolishing abandoned buildings with breast shaped missiles and leaving behind fields of sunflowers.

* * *

Hasshin!


End file.
